May (Pokemon)
May is a character from the Pokemon ''anime and a Pokemon trainer. She is voiced by Veronica Taylor. Friends: Ash, Isabella, Castiel, Lydia, Louise, Dawn, James Rogers (Boyfriend) Order of the Just ''"One the best members of the Order. May has some good skills with her Pokemon." - Church's outlook on May. May joined the Order of the Just after Ash mentioned it to her once and at Briggs' request. She is one of the best members for her skills in Pokemon training and coordinating. He rank in the Order is Lance Corporal as of February 2012. The B Team Storyline LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour May first appears in a boat with Shark Boy, Lava Girl and Sylvester and others who she nearly hits Isabella who gets mad but she makes friends with them. May and the three tell her about their searching for the sea temple and the apples of Eden as well as Jesse who May is after. May and co find the temple and use natural ability or magic to reach there where She works alongside some of her other pals in the temple regarding the Apples of Eden. When Doc explains the apples were meant to be placed in seals where they power the temple allowing it to float or leave the sea. Once the Templars and Assassins began battling over them, the temple sunk into the sea, and that the vessel is important info that could be useful. May and the others make it to that part where they read off the predictions regarding what's to come in the later parts of the story. May sees the vampires and she uses Glaceon with Isabella's Delphox and Colress' Klinklang to distract the vampires with a blizzard, fire spin and a zap cannon combo. She, Isabella and Sylvester decide to go get them. They end up meeting Jesse who explains a lot about his plan and tries to offer Isabella a way to his side, though she refuses. Unalaq and Shaw crash their way as Sylvester points to her. May and Isabella join back up again to get the Trigger and she explains about Jesse's manipulations leading to the fall of heaven and that one angel was spared it and he's another person who can help. Doc's detector is picking up the Trigger's influence. May mentions that Isabella said Jesse knew about a act against non human species that hunts them into extinction. and that she thought he was lying to justify himself, but apparently he was right. The group arrives and finds waterways for Isabella to get through which Isabella is happy as there's so much water in the universe though Sylvester reminds her that it wasn't always this way which Bianca asks does he knows why and he doesn't know as nothing was said about it in the temple. May and the group make their way to where they were picked and meet up with Cas. Castiel and May both show up on Jack Welker, Hans and Philip and have him distracted while they have Isabella search for the trigger though they have Blue do it too. May is given announcement on Jesse's location and she using slaying weapons given to her by Bass while she helps Isabella and Castiel. Castiel and May get the others all ready to stall the angels and demons of Jesse with the weaponry provided by Bass as they help Isabella reach Jesse but they see Jesse gave the cure Bender and co made so she can fight evenly with him refusing to take a simple victory. May also helps Isabella and Cas fight Jesse. After stopping Jesse, she, Isabella and Castiel with their friends find Discord and they all lead an attack against Peter Pan who Discord leads them to and she has the angels on her side through the use of the Apples of Eden she has May and Castiel help Isabella find the now teenaged Stardash and they ask what is going on with her. Afterwards she and Cas talk with their friends and she meets his new recruit James who May finds herself developing a crush on him. Cas and May take operatives of their groups to the west where they look around and get in trouble with Buford who Cas dances to Billy Jean to dump wine on when Cas tries to handle his liquor. James complements May on her beauty and looks for a young kid her age in addition, making her think James likes her. May helps Castiel track down Buford and they end up catching him after dismantling of a robot made by GBF Jr and Evil Carl. May afterwards goes after Isabella to see if she's fine where she helps with Dukat, she helps Isabella with putting it it back. May like Sora has trouble admitting to liking James Rogers and Stardash calls them on this and wants to give them some confidence and sex appeal which May refuses as she already has it. May joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. May arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her after him, Heloise, Bender, Suede and Jesse were attacked by Jack Whiteists. She also notices Discord with a candle to use to get an upper hand on Pan. May and the others work with Castiel and Jack as well as Dib in stopping CSMs Plans. Castiel and his friends are on the same mission as Bender and his buddies which is use the ocarina to open a door as Sylvester gave one to them. Castiel and Free Will Members get to the entrance where Lydia who has the ocarina uses it to open the door with Zelda's Lullaby. May aids her friends with against BlackGarurumon and saves Phineas and James from dying with Baron Zemo and joins up against BlackGarurumon and the Niburu. Blackpool May decides to help Isabella, Castiel, Bender and Slade against the True Templar Orders since she overhears Slade and Bender talking about their fights with Haythem Kenway and Anarky. With Cas jumping on board she agrees to as well. Future Warfare May returns and helps Castiel, Isabella, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Sora, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord and Stardash again against this time the Red Lotus and The Viking Alliance Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult May is one of Team Free Will's members that joins Lydia, Lincoln and Ford in their battle against Toffee and his Neo Cult of followers devoted to the evil nacho isosceles known as Bill Cipher Fire Rebellion Storyline TBA Ultimate Story May has been part of the story since the events of Ultimate Story 2. She is close friends with Ash and seems to be best friends with another of his friends, Dawn. She is another ally in the Fairies of Kalos. She arrived with another close friends of hers, Brenden, who is the son of Professor Birch, the Hoenn region's lead professor. Pokemon Blaziken Beautifly Skitty Venusaur Munchlax Wartortle Glaceon 257Blaziken.png 250px-May_Beautifly.png May_Skitty.png Venusaur.jpg 250px-446Munchlax.png May_Wartortle.png Glaceon.png Gallery PokemonBattleFrontier-22-WhatIDi-2.jpg May.jpg May.png May 40.jpg May new 1.jpg 200px-May and Glaceon.png Tenor (1) manaphy hugs may.gif Pokemon-Movie-9-Haruka-holds-Manaphy.png BelovedOrangeIberianemeraldlizard-poster.jpg 12279568260037.jpg AG51HarukaBeautifly.jpg Tumblr o65b8ndaDA1rpn9eno1 400.gif 251444-pokemon-torchic.gif Ca93d1b0ee6fecb02a32c3ac881fc93b.jpg May-Hugging-Torchic-may-31973673-256-192.jpg Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Humans Category:Kid Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Time Travelers Category:Cute Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Team heroes Category:Bandana Wearer Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Leading Ladies Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Tomboys Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:James Rogers and May Category:Spotlight Stealing Squad Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Allies of Atlas Corporation Category:Allies of Talon Laboratories Category:Allies of the remade Task Force 141 Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in Blackpool Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Main Members of Team Free Will Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Fireteam Sidewinder Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Love Interests of Ash Category:Ash and May Category:Supporting Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kana Hanazawa Category:Girlfriends Category:Main Heroes of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Veronica Taylor Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michele Knotz Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Enemies of the Thalmor